Forum:Michael Olmo - Uninitiated
Name: Michael Olmo Gender: Male Tytpe of Magician: Elementalist, Necromancer, Combat Magcian History for Elamentalist: Michael thought he was a pretty normal kid. Unlike most kids his age he wasnt afraid of fire. He actually welcomed it. one time he set his house on fire. One day he found out ( because of a family tree project he had to do at school) that he was actually a decendant of Pharaoh Tutankhamun (King Tut). As soon as he found out he got a letter adressed to him from somebody telling him to meet them in Brooklyn, New York. He only lived a few blocks away from the adress so Michael being the type of person who likes mysteries decided to go. When he got there he met a lot of kids around his age that where living there. He found out that like him they where decendents of ancient kings and queens of Egypt. But most importantly he found out that he was a magician and that the egyptian gods still existed to this very day. He decided to stay with them and live there during the school year and visit his parents every three weeks for the weekend. He also decided that he would fallow the path of Ra God of Fire and King of the Gods and Godesses. History for Necromancer: Growing up Michael was always surounded by death. Whether it was his arents deaths when he was 5,his grandfathers death when he was 6, his brothers death when he was 8, his grandmothers death when he was 10, or his foster mothers death when he was 13. There was always somebody close to him dying. He had enouph of it he decided to tuff it out on the streets of Brooklyn. He promised himself not to get to close to anybody ever again. That promise failed when he fell for a girl he met in a cafe one time. They went out a couple of times. He told her his story. She promised him to help him find at least one relative of his still living. They surfed the Internet and after searching years and years of his family tree they were surprised to find that he had a cousin that he had no idea he had about it was nt like they were close its just that they were barely related and by barely related i mean they only had one ancestor in common. Michael also found an adress to where he could find his cousin so he and his now new girlfriend went to pay him a visit. When they got there they found out that Michael was an long lost decendant of the Pharoah Narmer, they were both magicians and that his cousin was had just died the night before. Brooklyn House took him in and he followed the path of Anubis God of Funerals and Assistant to Osiris. Histoty for Combat Magician: Michael grew up Knowing everything about His heratage and his acient family line. He was a young magician, he was a decendant of Ramses II (Ramses the Great). Michael never liked training in the first nome he was always sure that something wasnt right there. He was right. One day he was sent to america to recover a lost scroll. Since he was a combat magician it was no problem for him if he was attacked by demons. Thats what he thought anyway. Just as he was about to get the scroll 5 demons came out of nowhere attacked Michael and took the scroll. Michael woke up in Brooklyn House where he was informed of what was really going on between Brooklyn House, the rest of the House of Life, and the Gods. He decided to stay and started fallowing the path of Horus the God of War and Stratagy. Sorry i forgot OceanKing 16:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The part with the burning building, being the descendant of 'more than one pharoh, Apophis... no. This is really OP. ~Wise (Talk to me...if you dare!) I think I fixed it OceanKing 13:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) He's going to be a necromancer, but how could he discover he was a descendant of Narmer, along with his girlfriend, let alone his whole family tree? ~Wise the Artist 17:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I edited it User:OceanKing 20:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) This is the First Nome, not Brooklyn House. ~Wise the Artist 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC)